Bad Blood
}} Bad Blood en español Mala Sangre, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece originalmente a Taylor Swift ft. Kendrick Lamar. Es interpretada por los Chicos de Jane. Contexto de la Canción: TBR. Letra de la Canción: Violet con Chicos de Jane: 'Cause baby now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look at what you've done 'Cause baby now we got bad blood (Hey) Angie con Chicos de Jane: Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve them You made a really deep cut And baby now we got bad blood (Hey) Angie: Did you have to do this I was thinking that you could be trusted Did you have to ruin what was shining now it's all rusted Did you have to hit me where I'm weak baby I couldn't breathe I rubbed it in so deep Salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me Angie: Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times You and I Violet con Chicos de Jane: 'Cause baby now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look at what you've done 'Cause baby now we got bad blood (Hey!) Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve them You made a really deep cut And baby now we got bad blood (Hey!) Jason: Did you think we'd be fine Still got scars on my back from your knife So don't think it's in the past These kind of wounds they last and they last Now did you think it all through All these things will catch up to you And time can heal but this won't So if you come in my way, just don't Angie: Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times You and I Violet y Jason con Chicos de Jane: 'Cause baby now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look at what you've done 'Cause baby now we got bad blood (Hey!) Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve them You made a really deep cut And baby now we got bad blood (Hey!) Angie con Chicos de Jane: Band-aids don't fix bullet holes You say sorry just for show You live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts) Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey) You say sorry just for show (hey) You live like that, you live with ghosts (hey) Angie: Hm, if you love like that blood runs cold Violet con Chicos de Jane: 'Cause baby now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look at what you've done 'Cause baby now we got bad blood (Hey!) Jason y Angie con Chicos de Jane: Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them) You made a really deep cut And baby now we got bad blood (Hey!) Vídeo: thumb|left|320 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Never Back Down Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Violet Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Angie Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Jason